Repose en paix
by AppleJuicy
Summary: Fred est parti. Tout a changé chez les Weasley. L'un de ses frères/sa sœur lui écrit une lettre d'adieu.


Bonjour, voici un petit OS que j'ai écrit ce soir en une fois. J'ai eu envie de l'écrire comme ça. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je n'en dis pas plus. On se retrouve en bas. :)

* * *

 **Repose en paix.**

Chaque jour, depuis que tu n'es plus là, Maman regarde notre horloge. Ton aiguille est toujours là mais elle ne bouge plus. Elle est bloquée sur ''en danger de mort''. Je crois qu'elle n'a toujours pas compris que tu étais… enfin tu me comprends. Je n'arrive définitivement pas à le dire. Certains jours, j'ai l'impression que tu vas surgir de derrière une porte en hurlant que c'était une énorme blague, que tu voulais seulement nous faire peur, que tu voulais connaître notre réaction si ça arrivait… Mais à chaque fois je me rappelle que nous sommes allés au cimetière, que nous t'avons enterré, que j'ai déposé une couronne de fleurs moi-même sur ta tombe et que je m'apprête maintenant à déposer cette lettre.

Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte à quel point tu nous manques. Au début, quand je regardais l'horloge, je détournais les yeux, incapable de regarder vers elle, sachant que ce serait la seule à être dirigée vers le bas alors que toutes les autres se trouvent à des positions différentes. Maintenant, j'y arrive, mais difficilement. En plus, il n'y en a plus neuf mais douze : Fleur, Hermione et Harry y sont aussi. Hermione et Harry ne font pas tout à fait partie de la famille mais c'est tout comme. Personne n'a voulu retirer la tienne. Personne. Te connaissant, tu aurais dit que ça n'aurait fait que du mal de laisser l'aiguille de quelqu'un qui est… qui n'est plus là, que ça aurait seulement servi à raviver de mauvais souvenirs. Mais c'est faux. Moi ça m'en rappelle des bons. Des très bons même. Ça me permet de me rappeler que tu n'es pas parti pour rien, que tu t'es battu jusqu'au bout et surtout que tu as ri jusqu'au bout. Tu riais de tout, quelque soit le sujet et c'est ça qui faisait que tu étais quelqu'un d'unique.

Tu sais, chaque jour, Maman a un réflexe : elle met tous les couverts à table, que nous soyons à la maison ou pas. Elle n'oublie personne. Pas même Fleur avec qui elle ne s'entend pas forcément bien. Et puis quand on est tous là, assis autour de la table, elle regarde ta chaise d'un air absent. Personne ne sait à quoi elle pense à ce moment-là. Et puis au bout de quelques minutes elle nous regarde, inspire un grand coup et nous sert. C'est un peu sa façon de prier. C'est du moins l'impression que ça me donne.

A présent, à chaque fois que je vais sur le Chemin de Traverse, je ne peux m'empêcher de ravaler une larme qui essaye de couler en rentrant dans le magasin. Rien n'est pareil sans toi, personne ne confond plus ''Mr. et Mr. Weasley'', ''Les patrons Weasley'', ''Les jumeaux Weasley'', ''Les drôles de frères Weasley''. Non, maintenant c'est seulement ''George'' ou ''Mr. Weasley''. Les affaires fonctionnent bien mais il y a peu de nouveautés. Les gens se contentent d'acheter ce qu'ils connaissent déjà mais apparemment ça leur convient. Ils n'ont plus le même entrain, ils ont peur de dire quelque chose de travers en demandant un renseignement, ils ont peur de prononcer ton nom. On dirait presque qu'il est tabou, comme au temps de tonton Voldy, tu te souviens ?

Je sais que ça ne te fera pas revenir de te dire tout ça, mais ça fait du bien. Je ne voulais pas croire à ta… au fait que tu aies ''disparu''. Non. C'était impensable. George sans Fred, les jumeaux séparés. Non. Et pourtant. Il va bien falloir que je m'y fasse.

Il y a une chose que je n'ai jamais dite à personne : un mois après la Bataille de Poudlard, le professeur McGonagall a appelé ceux qui le souhaitaient à venir aider à ''arranger les dégâts''. Elle ne voulait pas que le château reste tel qu'il était pour la rentrée suivante. Chacun de nous avait une tâche à effectuer et la mienne était de vérifier chaque salle de classe, neuve ou ancienne, afin d'effacer toute trace de lutte. Au bout de plusieurs heures, j'ai trouvé une vieille pièce où j'ai vu un grand miroir. J'ai regardé dedans et je t'ai vu. D'abord seul. Tu souriais, tu agitais ta main vers moi. Puis j'ai vu le reste de la famille. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris de quel miroir il s'agissait. C'était le miroir du Riséd. Je vous ai regardés pendant une heure, peut-être deux. C'était la dernière fois que je nous voyais tous réunis, je le savais.

Au bout d'un moment, je me suis dit que les autres allaient me chercher donc j'ai quitté la pièce et verrouillé la porte derrière moi. J'ai continué mon inspection en pleurant. J'en avais marre de retenir mes larmes devant tout le monde alors j'ai craqué. Sur le chemin j'ai croisé Peeves qui n'a même pas essayé de m'embêter comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Il a passé son chemin en me regardant tristement et m'a seulement dit ''Courage Weasley, je sais à quoi tu penses. Tu peux le surmonter. Courage.'' (ce qui, soit dit en passant, m'a presque fait un choc, je ne pensais pas entendre ces mots dans sa bouche). J'ai séché les dernières traces de tristesse sur mon visage et j'ai couru vers la Grande Salle où tous les autres se trouvaient. J'ai fait mon ''rapport'' au professeur McGonagall et ai rejoint les autres. Ils n'ont jamais su ce qui s'était passé. Tu es le seul à le savoir.

Voilà Fred. Tout ça pour te dire que tu me manques terriblement. Ma vie n'est plus la même sans toi. Toute la famille a changé depuis que tu es parti. Je n'arrive même pas à trouver des mots assez forts pour l'exprimer. J'espère que tu comprends quand même ce que je veux dire. De toute façon, tu l'as toujours compris.

Sache que je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours Fred. La place que tu as pris dans mon coeur est partie avec toi, je sens qu'elle n'est plus là mais cela me va car je sais qu'elle est avec toi et que tu en prends soin, que ça te permet de penser à moi.

Repose en paix.

* * *

Et voilà. Alors, quelles sont vos impressions ? Vos sentiments ? Selon vous, qui a écrit cette lettre ? Dites-moi tout avec une petite review, ça m'intéresse de savoir ! Merci d'avance. 3


End file.
